


Prisonniers

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Gen, M/M, Mathematics, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Bondage, Serial: s116: Castrovalva
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: "Tu vas aimer être à moi," murmura le Maître, et Adric s'étrangla dans ses larmes en essayant de les empêcher de couler.
Relationships: Adric/The Master (Ainley)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Horrible Bingo





	Prisonniers

"Le Docteur viendra me chercher !" s'exclama Adric une fois de plus.

L'ennemi du Docteur eut un rire éclatant, faux pourtant, qui égratigna les nerfs d'Adric. "J'apprécie ton humilité, mon garçon, et je dirais même ton bon sens. Tu ne me promets pas de te venger toi-même. Certains compagnons du Docteur pourraient apprendre de toi."

Adric serra les dents. S'il avait prévu de s'évader par lui-même, clairement, il n'aurait prévenu personne à l'avance. Mais les liens qui le retenaient à cette chaise étaient solides et bien attachés.

Le ravisseur d'Adric continua à travailler sur son projet. Adric essayait, le mieux qu'il pouvait, de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'intéressait à ce mélange étrange de neurosciences et de physique quantique ! C'était pour tenter, le moment venu, d'en trouver les faiblesses.

C'était pour se distraire de toutes ces autres pensées les plus sombres, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que personne ne venait à son secours. Il croyait sincèrement en l'affection du Docteur. Mais il était blessé, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu - grièvement blessé par le monstre même qui se tenait devant lui. Celui qui avait détruit Logopolis. Celui qui avait détruit la planète de Nyssa, après lui avoir volé son père.

Adric se sentit envahi par une vague de haine impuissante si intense qu'elle lui donna envie de vomir.

"Je veux que tu meures," dit-il, avant de se maudire pour sa faiblesse.

L'homme se retourna vers lui, et il souriant, comme si Adric venait de lui faire un présent. "Appelle-moi Maître, jeune homme. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fini, et je vais te faire faire des mathématiques. Je sais que tu aimes ça."

Adric allait s'indigner, dire qu'il ne ferait certainement rien pour quelqu'un qui venait de le kidnapper, pas même des mathématiques, quand le premier cable commença à ramper dans sa direction.

Adric savait que c'était un ruban de circuits imprimés, mu par des impulsions psychomagnétiques, mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à un serpent aux crocs venimeux. 

Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur quand la chose le toucha, seulement un long frisson confus, dû à une absence de sensation plutôt qu'au contact lui-même. Elle ne s'enfonça pas sous sa peau, mais s'enroula autour de sa cheville, et il lui semblait peu à peu perdre l'impression même de son corps, devenir pur esprit flottant. Ce fut une sensation grisante - puis il se rappela où il était et voulut utiliser cette nouvelle intangibilité pour s'enfuir, pour rejoindre le Docteur. Il lui suffisait de calculer les coordonnées d'un repère centré sur le Tardis, d'utiliser ses propres souvenirs et ses émotions comme ancre avant de leur appliquer la bonne transformation.

Il le vit - et Romana était avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait qu'observer, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans attirer à lui la moindre de leurs pensées. Un carcan de nostalgie tenta de lui étreindre la poitrine, de le faire pleurer, mais il n'avait plus de corps, alors c'était comme frapper dans le vide.

"Un excellent début," dit l'homme, et il tenait dans sa main une télécommande. Adric se retrouva dans son propre corps à nouveau. Il n'était plus attaché sur sa chaise, mais suspendu aux rubans psychomagnétiques qui enserraient tout son corps. Il aurait dû trouver la situation inconfortable, mais le fait de retrouver son corps l'emplissait d'une euphorie opposée à celle qu'il avait ressentie en s'enfuyant, mais aussi intense. Il pouvait se sentir respirer. Il pouvait sentir des vibrations électriques ramper sur sa peau.

"En quelques minutes seulement tu as appris comment espionner le Docteur." commenta son geôlier, et Adric sentit son ventre se nouer peu à peu alors qu'il réalisait les implications. D'abord, alors qu'il avait cru s'échapper, il avait été suivi et utilisé. Et puis, il avait vraiment trouvé le Docteur. Cela voulait dire qu'Adric avait été emmené de force dans le passé et cela expliquait pourquoi le Docteur, même s'il le cherchait, ne pouvait las le trouver.

"Jamais plus tu ne..."

L'homme appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande et la voix d'Adric se coupa d'elle-même. Il pouvait respirer, mais plus parler, alors que les rubans autour de lui laissaient échapper des vibrations électromagnétiques qu'il pouvait comprendre, qu'il ne pouvait endiguer.

"Je ne te laisserai pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait compromettre ton avenir," dit l'ennemi du Docteur avec un sourire cruel qui démentait ses paroles. "Nous pouvons tellement bien travailler ensemble. Je connais ton talent, et je sais à quel point la science de Logopolis te tentait. Je peux la rendre accessible pour toi."

Adric se sentit coupable pour le sursaut d'envie qui le traversa. Oui, cette façon de recalculer le monde l'avait fasciné, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Sous les ordres de cet homme, certainement à rien de bon.

"Regarde," dit-il, et il appuya sur un autre bouton.

Et l'esprit d'Adric s'ouvrit.

La matière, le temps lui-même, n'était plus que du tissu de nombres, facile à manipuler, à condistion de garder juste le bon équilibre. Le pouvoir pur s'engouffra dans l'estomac d'Adric, dans ses yeux, dans ses mains. C'était une lumière, c'était une joie, c'était une nourriture. Jamais il n'avait rien vécu de meilleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup, il lui suffisait de créer une arme, quelque chose qui pouvait tout à la fois se débarrasser du Maître et trancher ses liens...

Quand il eut le laser dans la main, il murmura "Pour vous, Maître." et le laissa tomber.

Sa lucidité revient, le frappant au visage comme un raz-de-marée. Que venait-il de faire ?

"Mon garçon," dit le Maître, "on a besoin de toutes ses capacités mentales pour le Calcul de Transfert de Blocs. Crois-tu que tu puisses en même temps me résister ? Crois-tu que tu en avais entièrement envie, quand je t'ai offert ton plus cher désir ? Ma Toile te sert d'amplificateur. Au fond de toi, tu sais bien que tu ne veux plus jamais la quitter, pas si c'est pour perdre ce que tu viens d'avoir."

Non ! pensa Adric avec horreur. Mais il ne pouvait de nouveau plus parler. Le Maître s'approcha, un large sourire sur le visage, comme un chat qui venait d'attraper une petite araignée et comptait bien jouer avec.

"Tu en as aimé chaque seconde," continua le Maître. "Tout le monde aime le pouvoir, et tu as eu l'univers entre tes mains. Tu peux créer des êtres vivants, des planètes entières. Tu serais leur Dieu. Ne crois-tu pas que tu mérites cela ?"

Il toucha la joue d'Adric de sa main, évitant avec soin les rubans d'énergie. Adric souhaita qu'ils se rebellent contre lui, qu'ils le mordent comme les serpents qu'ils étaient. Mais bien entendu, s'il essayait d'accéder aux pouvoirs des Transfert de Blocs, même un peu, l'euphorie lui ferait perdre toute volonté à nouveau.

Même ainsi, il ne sentait pas beaucoup de courage en lui, seulement une lucidité terrifiante.

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé Maître, dans sa tête, avant.

"Vous voulez me prendre au Docteur," murmura Adric. Pas seulement le kidnapper, mais lui faire oublier tout ce que le Docteur lui avait appris.

"Exactement," dit le Maître. "Je ne te veux que du bien."

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Adric, qui sentit un déferlement d'envie dans son ventre. Ou plutôt, qui réalisa que le désir était déjà là, qu'il avait réussi à l'ignorer, à dissocier le plaisir de la honte. Son corps, toujours trop présent, à vif, voulait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était sa bouche qui gémissait, pas lui. C'était la toile qui le contenait. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais le ricanement indulgent du Maître faisait monter à la surface de son esprit des bulles bien différentes, de culpabilité et de désir.

Cela dura si peu de temps qu'il aurait presque pu avoir honte de cela aussi.

"Tu vas aimer être à moi," conclut le Maître, et Adric s'étrangla dans ses larmes en essayant de les empêcher de couler.

* * *

Un jour, pensait Adric, un jour, je maîtriserai le Transfert de Blocs si bien que je me retournerai contre lui. Je peux faire des choses dont il n'est pas capable.

Mais à chaque échec supplémentaire, il se sentait seul avec la triste réalité : jamais il n'était assez fort pour calculer et pour bloquer le Maître de son esprit en même temps, tant les calculs le faisaient basculer dans un état second. Peut-être était-il ce qu'il cherchait, être tellement prisonnier qu'il oubliait l'être. Peut-être se cherchait-il seulement des excuses pour le seul plaisir qui lui restait. Le seul plaisir non monstrueux qui lui restait, pensait-il parfois, les joues rougies et le ventre tendu.

Et même ce plaisir du défi mathématique et de l'ignorance était plus complexe. Adric avait créé une ville, et il avait créé tous ses habitants, selon des principes simplistes mais utopiques. Une naïveté qu'il avait connue autrefois, qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus que projeter en-dehors de lui.

Ce n'était pas juste sa seule liberté, c'était une façon de ressentir du pouvoir sur quelque chose.

Un pouvoir de création, un pouvoir absolu, pensa-t-il, avant que la terreur passe sur son visage, parce que ces mots résonnaient à son oreille avec la voix du Maître.

Et maintenant ils y vivaient, le Maître jouant un rôle qu'il détestait probablement, tant il était rapide à en sortir, à devenir d'autant plus cruel dès qu'il était seul avec Adric, qu'il décrivait comme son précieux trésor, sa tapisserie. Adric sentait les sens cachés derrière les mots : une oeuvre de longue haleine. Et que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher les aiguilles et les épingles de se planter en lui ?

"Mon garçon," lui dit un jour le Maître, "aujourd'hui, je vais te faire un petit cadeau. Nous allons revenir à l'époque où je t'ai vu, et tu vas pouvoir voir le Docteur. Peut-être même pourras-tu le voir mourir, si j'ai de la chance. Je sais que le temps passé avec lui est très bref par rapport à celui que tu as vécu avec moi, mais je sais que tu en as conservé un vif souvenir."

"Il a survécu à pire qu'une telle chute !" s'exclama Adric. Encore une pique dans son coeur, parce que ce que disait le Maître sur le temps passé avec le Docteur était vrai. Parfois il avait l'impression de se forcer pour qu'elles continuent à faire mal.

"Certainement, sinon jouer avec lui toutes ces années aurait été bien ennuyeux. Mais c'est bien pour cela que vous allons devoir aider un peu."

Adric avait été prisonnier pendant si longtemps, un esclave sans rien à lui, une pièce dans une machine, qu'il mit du temps à reconnaître la sensation de perdre quelque chose, ou plutôt d'être presque sûr de la perdre.

"Je ne veux pas," dit-il.

"Que se passerait-il si je te permettais de retrouver ton cher Docteur maintenant, pour lui dire au revoir ? Me servirais-tu encore ?"

"Oui, bien sûr..."

Bien sûr que c'était un piège. C'est pour cela que c'était si tentant. Il devait faire au moins semblant.

"Mais - qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?" demanda-t-il. Il voulait être capable de tromper, mais il savait à quel point il ne pouvait même pas se convaincre lui-même.

"Ne voudrais-tu pas être près de lui ? Ou veux-tu qu'il s'inquiète pour toi jusqu'au bout ? Peut-être, après tout. Tu voulais tellement qu'il vienne te chercher..."

"Ce n'est pas ça !" protesta Adric. C'était un peu ça.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me séparerais pas de toi aussi facilement. Tu es une des créatures les plus fascinantes que j'aie rencontré, mon petit mathématicien. Non, nous allons trouver un juste milieu, maintenant que j'ai ton accord."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Adric savait que c'est encore un piège, cette proposition de calculer sa liberté, il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Il essaya quand même, parce que sa curiosité et les allusions alléchantes du Maître étaient trop fortes, parce qu'il le regretterait pour toujours s'il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu.

Il tenta de se rappeler, au moment où il plongeait en transe, qu'il voulait s'enfuir plus que tout au monde. Mais il savait qu'il n'a jamais réussi à être libre. Encore moins maintenant alors qu'il regrettait l'accord de principe qu'il avait donné.

Et il créa l'outil nécessaire pour que le Docteur ne s'inquiète pas pour lui dans ses derniers instants.

Quand Adric redevint maître de lui-même et observa la copie de lui-même qu'il avait créé, sa première émotion fut la culpabilité. C'était lui, et cela avait été programmé pour trahir le Docteur. Entièrement de sa faute.

C'était lui, sans informations sur ce que le Maître planifiait, juste au cas où. Comme il avait été juste au moment de son enlèvement. Le Maître ne l'avait jamais touché, n'avait jamais retenu prisonniers son corps et son esprit, ne les avait jamais salis avec délectation.

Saisi d'une violente jalousie, Adric souhaita presque qu'avant de l'envoyer trahir le Docteur, le Maître ne le touche même pas, là, entre les jambes, là où c'était le meilleur et le plus cruel.

Et cette jalousie ne fit que gonfler quand Adric observa son double interagir avec le Docteur, Tegan et Nyssa.

Il avait programmé le Tardis pour être dévoré par le Big Bang. Et pourtant, il se permettait de montrer de l'amitié à Nyssa, d'accompagner et de soutenir le Docteur dans ses moments de faiblesse. C'était la faute de cette copie, pensa Adric, si le Docteur n'était pas venu le chercher. Il avait fait son propre malheur, et le bonheur de quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Quand le Maître força Adric à faire disparaître sa copie, parce qu'elle commençait à avoir sa volonté propre, Adric le regretta à peine.

C'était une violence exercée envers lui, envers ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il aurait pu faire, pensa-t-il. C'était aussi, essayait-il d'oublier, une violence envers la partie de lui qui avait réussi à se libérer du Maître, même trop tard, même un peu.

* * *

le Docteur n'était pas mort. Ou pas entièrement. Mais il avait trop changé.

Le Docteur n'était plus mourant, mais était à la merci du Maître, buvait dans les verres qu'il lui tendait, laissait son influence altérer sa régénération. Oh, combien le Maître s'en vantait à Adric ! Certainement parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre qui l'écouterait. Il avait tué le Docteur, qui passerait cette vie à le craindre, racontait-il. Il prenait soin de lui, pour que le Docteur passe cette vie à vouloir sa compagnie.

La Maître se trompait sur beaucoup de choses, mais Adric ne connaissait rien au métabolisme des Seigneurs du Temps, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ce soit vrai.

Il ne connaissait rien à son propre métabolisme. Il ne se rappelait pas sa petite enfance, et le Docteur semblait persuadé qu'il l'avait passée en tant qu'araignée des marais, avant de s'adapter à son environnement.

Il ne voulait pas s'adapter à cet environnement-là, mais parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était déjà fait. Parfois il oubliait d'etre effrayé, d'être horrifié, d'être dégoûté. Parfois, la liberté de bouger ne lui manquait plus, seulement celle de pouvoir calculer exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Il était, après tout, dans une toile, même s'il ne pouvait pas la faire sienne.

Quand il le caressait, le Maître lui murmura à quel point le corps d'Adric aimait cette prison de mathématiques et d'électricité, et c'était vrai. A quel point cette toile était faite pour lui, et Adric ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait toujours été ainsi, ou s'il avait changé, peu à peu, au point d'être impossible de se rappeler ce qui avait été différent.

Mais être si proche du Docteur et de Nyssa - cela réveillait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Et entre la compassion et les espoirs qui renaissaient, qui semblaient encore froids et inutiles, il y eut une toute petite étincelle, et une réaction se produisit, assez explosive pour le réveiller, et même réchauffer.

Il se mit à avoir confiance dans ses créations. Si l'une d'entre elles avait pu prendre le parti du Docteur, elles le feraient toutes. 

Il recréerait une copie de lui pour les plans du Maître, et il la laisserait agir à sa guise. Personne de créé par Adric ne pouvait rester insensible à l'intelligence du Docteur, à sa gentillesse. Et même si le Docteur l'oubliait, Adric était toujours là. La petite fille qui savait compter, c'était lui, et aussi Mergrave, Shardovan et Ruther.

Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait, aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait de lui, mais c'était assez pour qu'ils se rebellent contre le Maître.

Ce fut assez pour qu'un d'entre eux le libère, sacrifie même sa vie pour cela.

Adric savait que c'était la meilleure fin. Même si sa cité idéale était détruite, même si tous tombaient en morceaux autour de lui, des humains qui avaient été des morceaux de sa pensée. Même s'il perdait un pouvoir illimité qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Le Docteur était plus important. Nyssa était plus importante. Sa liberté était plus importante, celle de vivre et d'apprendre et d'explorer.

Il s'appliqua à y penser.

Et quand les derniers fragments d'équations qui avaient été Castrovalva se dissipèrent dans l'espace, ils retournèrent dans la tête d'Adric, qui les accueillit, leur fit un nid de ses souvenirs.

Et peut-être voulait-il garder aussi un fragment de ses pouvoirs, de ce Transfert de Bloc qui avait été sa seule consolation pendant si longtemps. Peut-être était-il encore avide de puissance. 

C'était la voix du Maître qui lui disait cela, en riant, comme il avait ri de lui pendant si longtemps.

Ce n'était pas lui, pensa Adric avec horreur, il n'était pas réel ! Puis il se rappela qu'il avait disparu dans Castrovalva. Il se rappela qu'il avait voulu garder ce qu'il en restait.

"Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je serai vivant," pensa-t-il agressivement, et être le geôlier était moins terrible que d'être son prisonnier, mais c'était toujours beaucoup trop près, beaucoup trop sale, et Adric frémit en pensant à la prochaine fois qu'il fermerait les yeux.


End file.
